Soul Eater My continuation
by Matt0116
Summary: I did not like the ending to the anime so Im going to continue it here as a story hope you guys enjoy and remember its base of the anime NOT the manga ok enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater:**___How it Should of ended_

A/N: ok so this is my first story on here but i suggest that if you havent watched soul eater yet that you do that and this will be based on the anime NOT the manga ok so hope you guys enjoy ^_^ :A/N

Chapter one: Another evil force. The Kishin reborn?

_1 year after the kishin was defeated_

"Maka!" yelled soul, "is dinner done yet?" he continued. "Its almost done be patient!" she yelled back. "Well hurry up we have guest coming remember." said soul. As he said that BlackStar broke through the door. "HA HA HA HA, THE GREAT BLACKSTAR IS NOW HERE!" shouted BlackStar. "Um Blackstar I think you broke the door." said tsubaki quietly. HA HA HA HA OF COURSE IT DID!" Blackstar yelled, "Did you think a stupid door like that could stand up to my amzing power." he said. "Maka Chop!" Maka yelled as she hit Blackstar in the head with a book, "That was for breaking the door." she continued. "Don't blame me maybe you should get a stronger door." Blackstar replied. Just then Death the Kid walked in with Liz and Patty. "No no no no no!" he shouted, its not symmetrical, "That piece of the door is bigger that the other one" he continued as he sobbed. "Calm down kid just think about the number 8 ok" liz said as she tried to calm him down. "Ok then well has anyone seen Crona?" Maka asked. just then Crona nervously walked into the room. "Im here." he said quietly, "Im here too!" ragnarok shouted. "Ok not that everyone is here we can begin eating." Maka said happily.

_At Lord Death_. "Spirit do you feel that." Lord Death said. "Yes I feel it too, should I go check it out?" he asked. "Yes but becareful I fear this might be one of the strongest enemies we've faced in a while." Death replied.

_At an alley way in Death City._ "No just go away!" said a man, Please I'll pay you!" he continued. Then a dark figure(A/N: nto trying to be racist its because hes in the shadows :P A/N) with a sword struck him down. "Finally the last soul I need to become a Kishin is right here" the dark figure said. The. Then he ate the soul and began to change.

Chapter one over Hope you guys enjoyed will be posting more chapters later and constructive critsism is always accepted and for all of you guys who are grammer police just no anyways by :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Battle with the Kishin. Fear prevails?

A/N: Ok heres my next chapter sorry it took a while but I had school work to do and I'm going to try to make my grammar better and I'll have someone proof read it as well so hope this solves some of mistakes anyways enjoy!:A/N

_Back at Maka and Soul's apartment_

"Do you feel that soul wavelength?" Maka asked.

"Yes I do." Kid said, "Lets go Liz and Patty we're going to go check it out." he continued.

"I'm going too, I can't let you take the spotlight." BlackStar said.

"Yea count us in as well" Maka and Soul said together , "Come on Crona are you coming?" Maka asked

"I guess I'll come." he answered.

_On Their way to where the soul was located_

"Wait a minute I can sense another soul up ahead." Maka said.

"Who is it?" Soul asked.

"Someone so despicable and disgusting it makes me sick." she said, "Papa." she continued

_Chibi mode_ "I'm not disgusting." Spirit said while sobbing _Exit Chibi mode_

"Whatever but where's Stein?" Maka asked.

"He's out with Marie at the moment." he replied, "But that's not important right now why are you out?" he continued to ask.

"Kid and I sensed an evil soul in the city and went to check it out." she answered

"Weird that must be the same soul me and Death sensed." Spirit said.

Just then someone stepped into the light he was tall and had black hair that covered most of his forehead. He also had red eyes and was wearing a red shirt with black pants but, the most noticable feature was the red eye on his forehead.

"Hello Death Scythe." he said, "Looks like my plan to lure you out worked."

"A... Asura?" Death the Kid asked, "I thought Maka killed you." he continued.

"No I'm not Asura." the man said.

"You're a Kishin right?" Asked Maka.

"Yes Lady Medusa has finally accomplished her goal." the Kishin said

"M m Medusa?!" Crona said worriedly, "But Maka killed her I thought."

"Ah but that's where your wrong, did any of you eat her soul?" he asked.

"No but, Genie Hunter destroys all evil I thought." Maka said.

"Well a fragment of her soul survived and I have finally made her dream a reality" he said.

"But why can't we feel your madness wave length?" Maka asked.

"Well you see Medusa taught me this neat trick called soul protect." he said, I thought only witches could use it but I guess I was wrong." he finished."

"Then how did we sense it before?" asked Spirit

"I took it off so you guys could feel it for a short bit to lure you here and it worked." the Kishin answered.

"I'm getting tired of hearing you talk." BlackStar said, Come on Tsubaki enchanted sword mode." he continued

"Right" Tsubaki said.

Then Tsubaki transformed and BlackStar charged at the Kishin and swung at him but, he blocked it with his arm and started to bleed black blood.

"What?" BlackStar said before he was swat aside like a fly by the Kishin.

"BlackStar!" Maka shouted worriedly, "You will pay for this!" she continued to shout.

Then Soul transformed into a scythe and Maka charged but, the Kishin just dogged and threw back.

"Liz, Patty are you ready?" KId asked.

"On it" they said at the same time.

"Not so fast" the Kishin said. Then he grabbed kid and slammed him into the ground

"Ragnorak please help me." Crona pleaded.

"Fine but only because the Tsubaki lady might be in trouble." (A/N if you don't remember ragnorak loved Tsubaki's cooking A/N)

Then Ragnorak turned into the demon sword and Crona attacked the Kishin but, the Kishin easily swatted him away.

"Ah so your Medusa's first attempted Kishin" he said, "I can see why you failed but you do seem to have black blood as well that might be a problem in the future so I'll just kill you now."he continued to say.

"No stay away from CRONA!" Maka yelled as she attack the Kishin from behind.

Sadly it proved futile as the Kishin just picked up Soul (in his scythe form) and threw him away from maka.

"You are one annoying girl I think I'll kill you instead." he said but then Spirit attacked him and got his attention away from Maka.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter" Spirit said.

"Ah Death Scythe I almost forgot you were here." the Kishin stated, "Is she really that important to you?" he asked.

"Yes she is the person I care most for in this world." he said.

"In that case I'll kill her." the Kishin said. Then his hand turned into the blade of a sword and he swung at Maka but, before he could hit her Spirit jumped in the way protecting her but getting hit in the process.

"Ahahahaha, good guys are so easy to trick all I wanted was your soul Death Scythe your daughter's soul is unappetizing." he yelled

"I'm sorry Maka for that I've done to you and your mother I hope that you will forgive me." Spirit then died and all that was left of him was his soul.

The Kishin then picked it up and ate it and became stronger then ever.

"Ah I think my business here is done but, I'll give you a peek at my soul" he said, "Soul Protect off." he continued then everyone saw the true horror that was his soul. It almost rivaled Lord Death's Soul. "Soul Protect on." he said, There I'll be leaving now.

"Papa... PAPA!" Maka shouted then she blacked out.

Ok there's chapter 2 guys hope you enjoyed and sorry if there's any grammar mistakes I'm human I make mistakes but yes see you guys next chapter bye ^_^


End file.
